Rapporti sugli errori
Questa pagina è dedicata a chi ha un problema con BOINC e/o una applicazione di WCG, necessita di aiuto e lo vuole richiedere sui forum di WCG. La cosa più importante quando si vuole riportare i propri problemi sui forum di WCG, è quella di copiare le sezioni della scheda "Messaggi" del BOINC Manager che riguardano l'evento che si considera un errore, magari con alcune righe precedenti e successive. I messaggi compaiono in tempo reale e si possono copiare e inserire nei messaggi sui forum di supporto: per copiarli è sufficiente selezionare i messaggi voluti e cliccare su "Copia i messaggi selezionati". Per avere una idea generale del sistema sono importanti le prime righe in alto che vengono scritte quando si lancia BOINC, tutte dalla prima a quella che si riferisce all'inizio dell'elaborazione da parte del computer. Un esempio: 9/24/2008 4:02:41 PM||Starting BOINC client version 6.2.18 for windows_intelx86 9/24/2008 4:02:41 PM||log flags: task, file_xfer, sched_ops, checkpoint_debug 9/24/2008 4:02:42 PM||Libraries: libcurl/7.18.0 OpenSSL/0.9.8e zlib/1.2.3 9/24/2008 4:02:42 PM||Data directory: C:\ProgramData\BOINC 9/24/2008 4:02:42 PM||Running under account user 9/24/2008 4:02:46 PM||Processor: 4 GenuineIntel Intel® Core™2 Quad CPU @ 2.40GHz Family 6 Model 15 Stepping 7 9/24/2008 4:02:46 PM||Processor features: fpu tsc pae nx sse sse2 pni mmx 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||OS: Microsoft Windows Vista: Home Premium x86 Editon, Service Pack 1, (06.00.6001.00) 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||Memory: 3.00 GB physical, 6.19 GB virtual 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||Disk: 290.08 GB total, 197.85 GB free 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||Local time is UTC +2 hours 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||No coprocessors 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM|WCG|URL: http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/; Computer ID: 628290; location: home; project prefs: home 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM||General prefs: from World Community Grid (last modified 29-Jul-2008 18:31:51) 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM||Computer location: home 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM||General prefs: using separate prefs for home 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Reading preferences override file 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Preferences limit memory usage when active to 2302.32MB 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Preferences limit memory usage when idle to 2916.27MB 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Preferences limit disk usage to 9.31GB 9/24/2008 4:03:42 PM|WCG|Restarting task R00149_93d1dbc8f71f605b01a3818e747e65b1_02_5 using rice version 617 I messaggi sono anche registrati permanentemente in diversi file che si trovano nella cartella dei dati usata da BOINC. Sono molto utili per analizzare i problemi del computer: BOINC Core Client (boinc.exe): * stdoutdae.txt - contiene tutti i messaggi della sessione corrente e di quella precednte. * stderrdae.txt - contiene i rapporti degli errori seri e delle chiusure non volute dell'applicazione. BOINC Manager (boincmgr.exe): * stdoutgui.txt - normalmente contiene delle informazioni generali. * stderrgui.txt - contiene i rapporti degli errori seri e delle chiusure non volute dell'applicazione, ma anche molti messaggi su eventi innoqui. Di molti messaggi di errore si può trovare una spiegazione nella Unofficial BOINC wiki http://www.boinc-wiki.info/index.php?title=BOINC_Messages, alla sezione "messaggi", e nelle pagine del BOINC FAQ Service, Error Codes Explained http://boincfaq.mundayweb.com/index.php?language=1&viewCat=3 Applicazione del progetto: * stderr.txt - La registrazione degli errori si trova nella cartella dei dati di BOINC, specificatamente in sotto-cartelle chiamate ..\slots\0\, ..\slots\1\ che sono quelle che contengono i dati dell'attuale elaborazione. Il file continua ad esistere fino a che il risultato non è stato inviato al server del progetto, poi viene cancellato. E' comunque reperibile per qualche giorno alla Pagina dei risultati sul sito di World Community Grid (si veda la figura in fondo). Nella colonna "Status" si deve cliccare su "Error", "Invalid" o qualche altro link che indichi un esito negativo. A questo punto verrà mostrato un elenco più dettagliato di eventi specifici dell'elaborazione. Alcuni dei messaggi sono solamente degli avvertimenti sui risultati dell'elaborazione e possono esere ignorati, ma è comunque preferibile includere tutti i messaggi nella richiesta di supporto. Alcuni file di rapporto sugli errori hanno la scritta 'Prev' nel nome oppure l'estensione .old; queste due cose stanno ad indicare che sono dei backup di file di rapporto ormai eliminati. Ulteriori informazioni si possono ottenere dal file job_log_www.worldcommunitygrid.org.txt. Un esempio di rapporto di errore per l'elaborazione sul progetto Nutritious Rice for the World: Result Log 5.10.45 Function incorrect. (0x1) - exit code 1 (0x1) wcg_seed 114702178 running time: 77.782099 wcg_seed 145836742 running time: 159.791824 wcg_seed 1022086711 could not open file best1.pdb : Argomenti correlati * Errori References en:Error and message log reporting